The Elite Puffles
by Yoshi And Kirby Productions
Summary: A story of how the EPF is created! Your allowed to put your OC's in the story, the form is in the intro, then post it on the comments. I'm actually really nervous about posting this but I feel confident, enjoy!


ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS (OC) IS ALLOWED TO BE PUT INTO STORY, PLEASE FILL OUT FORM (IN THE INTRO) AND POST IT ON THE COMMENTS

Intro

Hi Everyone, I know I usually do Nintendo fanfictions but still, I always wanted to make a Club Penguin Elite Puffles fanfic. I loved CP ever since I was five! Anyways the story Isnt finished yet but Im letting you guys have OC's in the story so just fill out the form below and ill put your OC in the story. Please be informed that your OC will become an agent. Name, Gender, Personality, Facts, About Past, Penguin or Puffle if you dont want to be seen in the story a lot pick penguin). If you pick penguin, Clothes, Color. If you pick Puffle, Color (be creative and make your own puffle color if you want, no one can be the same color though) Anyways, if you dont like it please dont say or do anything about it. Thanks for reading the intro!

A little blue puffle was bouncing her way through the thick woods, roaming free like every wild puffle would normally do. Suddenly, the bush to the left began wiggling. The blue puffle hopped towards it and saw a dark figure running away once she approached. She chased it and catches the figure by stopping to throw a snowball at it. It was a mischevous green puffle the whole time.

"Oh come on, you were just about to fall for my prank!" He says. "Why pull a prank on a puffle you don't know?" The blue puffle asked and helps him up. "I dunno, it's just fun that way." He chuckled, "The name's Flit.""I'm Bouncer, it's nice to meet you." She introduced. "I know you now so my prank makes sence!" Bouncer giggled a little in the inside of her from Flit's joke.

"So what's up?" He asked, "Nothing really, just looking for O-Berries like every day.""What do you do for fun?""I don't have fun." Flit gasped, "You don't have fun?! This is island is one of the funnest places on the planet! Want to come play with me by the snow forts? By the snowball you just threw you'll own all the puffles there! Even the penguins!" Bouncer thought for a moment, "I don't really want to have fun." Flit gasped again but was still cheerful, "Well, okay then! But if you need me check the fun places. See you around!" He grabbed his propeller hat and flew away.

Once again, all was quiet, Bouncer cotinued to look for O-Berries. She bounced until somthing felt different, suddenly, eerything was falling, Bouncer was falling, down a cliff! She had to think of somthing fast. Bouncer looked up to see Flit flying in the distance.

Bouncer calls for Flit's help but he is too far away to hear her, she kept falling straight down...

...

The lights in the nightclub shined brightly as penguins and puffles all dance freely. A wild purple puffle was dancing her best moves on the dance floor. Surprisingly, the doors open with two fameous penguins entering, Cadence and Rockhopper. They entered walking and talking with Yarr and a friend of his. The purple puffle who was still dancing didn't notice them, or all the penguins rushing for an audograph. When the song ended, she took a breck and sat by the door, the purple puffle watched all of the penguins crowding them.

"See, Yarr! There are such things as awesome purple dancin' puffles.""Okay, ye were right! But ye got a head start to gettin' used to everything around here while I was busy sailing with the captain!""Thanks for calling me an awesome purple dancin' puffle." The purple puffle interupted their conversation. "Yer welcome!" Then Rockhopper inturupted their conversation. "Yarr! Where are ye? It's time to set sail on the seven seas!""Got to go, I be seeing ye the next time!" Yarr hopped into the crowd of penguins.

"My name is Pop." The purple puffle said. "I'm Blast!" The red puffle responded. Even though Pop was just a little annoyed by the pirate talk but asked, "Did you ever sail with Yarr? You two seem really alike.""My destiny is the life of a wild adventurous puffle!""And mine is being the best puffle dancer to ever live!" They said determind. "Anyways, since I said I love adventure, this green puffle asked me if I can help ye with his prank. All I had to do was collect two items and leave them behind the cove for him to collect later on. Want to help?" Blast asked, "Sure! What's the puffles name? And where should we get the items?""I'm not really sure, he never said. Come to think of it, I never really said my name either! So the two items we have to get is an extra costume from the current play goin' on at the stage, and the other is a remote controled jet pack from the beacon! Ye can choose where we will go first." "Lets go to the stage!" Pop suggested, "Okay!" Blast responded, the two puffles hop past the snowforts, went to the plaza and into the stage.

"So what costume do we get? And how do we get it?""We need a full body costume of a penguin, their in the back. All we have to do is ask for one, I did it before for a pirate hat. But we have to do somthing for them.""What do we have to do?""I dunno, it's not free." Blast and Pop look around and notice that the play was soon to start, they knew they better hurry. The two of them hop backstage and see a lot of penguins in costumes getting ready. The director walks up to them, "Hiya Blast, you here with your friend to watch the show?" He asked. Blast went towards the costume rack and got a body costume of a penguin. "I'll give it to you in one condition."

...Later...

"Okay, your on!" The directer tells the two puffles, "We could have just got him coffee..." Pop says as her and Blast enter the stage. Minutes pass until Pop has to say her line, well, emotion. She was too caught up in the play and thought she was watching it and forgot what she was supposed to do! Everyone turns to her expecting somthing, what was that somthing? Pop had to think of somthing quick, so she frowns and shakes her head, then the play continues as it was supposed to. Blast gives her a slight smile for doing good. When the play ended, the two of them exited the stage and looked for the directer.

"Hey, you two did great out there!" A blonde purple penguin comes up to them, "Thanks!" They both say. The directer runs up to them, "Hey Dot, they need you onstage." He says, she nods and walks away. "So here you go!" The directer gives the puffles the costume, smiled, and walked away. After that, Pop and Blast go get the jetpack and leave it behind the cove.

"Wait, I sort of wanna see the prank take action. Should we follow the puffle who takes it?" Pop asked, "Your choice.""Lets stay!" She says, her and Blast hide behind a bush for two minites until a green puffle hops by and takes them away. They followed the puffle for half and hour until, crack! "Oops..." Blast realized he hopped on a twig. The green puffle turns around and sees them. "...Hi!" Pop says nervously, since she never meet this puffle before shes not sure of his reaction. "Hello! I'm Flit." He introduced, they sighed in relief. "Im Blast!""Im Pop!""So im guessing you want to see the prank take place?" Flit asked, the other two nodded. "Well, sorry to disappint you guys but im supposed to pull it at the top of that mountain." He turns to the mountain, "It could take a long time to get there and I dont know where I am now.""Neither do we." Blast says, "I guess our only option is to climb the mountain, we can see where we are from there." Pop said. Blast smiled hapilly, "Let's get going then! Adventure awaits!"


End file.
